


Mind if I Move in Closer

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.  Kurt and Blaine reminisce about “Baby, It’s Cold Outside”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind if I Move in Closer

Kurt circles the posh leather sofa with a fond, faraway look in his eyes. "Oh my god, I feel like--has this place shrunk?"

Blaine laughs, hands in his pockets, and completes a turn around the Dalton choir room. Their voices echo off of the high ceiling. "I don't think I've grown that much taller, but you sure have." He shrugs. "I guess when you've lived in New York City a place like this seems kind of small."

Maybe, Kurt thinks.

"I dunno," he replies. It's easy to brush it off like that, but he has some very fond memories of Dalton. Fond enough to bring them back here to plan their engagement party. They've rented the lobby and the main ballroom for the big event. "This place was a refuge, for a short but very necessary time in my life."

Blaine smiles at him sweetly, sitting at the piano. He lifts the cover off of the keys and trails his fingertips along the smooth ivory. "Is that all?"

Kurt grins, tilting his head. "What did I miss?"

"Short guy, slick hair, very enamored of the spotlight? You may remember him--"

"He was rather unforgettable," Kurt says, sitting down next to Blaine at the piano.

"I was a tool."

"You were adorable. You are more adorable now, though," Kurt says, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

There's a comfortable pause during which Blaine picks out a tune from the piano, nothing identifiable to Kurt's ear. He appears lost in thought and Kurt doesn't feel compelled to interrupt.

Blaine sits up a little straighter, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Do you remember the first duet we sang together?"

Kurt licks his lips shyly, looking down at the piano keys. "Of course I do."

Blaine begins playing the tune softly, slowly on the piano. When he speaks next, his voice is rough with emotion. "I remember every--breath of that night." He smiles, shaking his head and humming a few bars. "I remember how you looked in your uniform. I remember the way you styled your hair. I remember the way you smiled at me." He looks up again, hands going still on the keys. "I remember that I couldn't stop staring at your lips." He grins at Kurt's pink cheeks. "I remember wanting to kiss you and being so completely caught off-guard by the urge that I shut it out completely."

"I remember being so nervous that I wanted to throw up," Kurt answers, laughing. "I remember thinking that you looked like the Disney princes I'd grown up dreaming of being swept off my feet by. I remember being in love with you already even though you hadn't noticed me. I remember thinking how amazing our harmony was--and I wasn't just thinking about our vocal blend." He laces their fingers together over the piano keys. "I remember wondering what your lips would taste like."

Blaine stares at Kurt, his heart in his eyes as he leans in and kisses him. When they part for air, he sings softly, "Gosh your lips are delicious..."

Kurt laughs, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. "I love you."

Kurt's phone beeps in his jacket pocket and Blaine takes a breath. "Caterer or interior designer?"

He checks and then confirms, "Shit. Both."

They'd intentionally scheduled those two an hour apart, but--well. Best laid plans.

"Let's go give them hell, honey," Blaine says, putting his game face on. "This is going to be the best engagement party that Dalton Academy has ever hosted."


End file.
